rival_regionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Motion and Vote of No Confidence Against Governor of North Maluku
On 7 February 2020, the Governor of Jakarta, The Hon. Kevin McCallister, MP announced a motion of no confidence against the Governor of North Maluku, Uncle Kantoi 98 (known as Lius), followed by a vote of no confidence participated by all governors from 8 autonomous regions in the Republic of Nusantara. Background The motion of no confidence which followed by a vote of no confidence against the Governor of North Maluku was caused by the political feud between him and NA, the current Foreign Minister of Nusantara, which led to the provocation and misinformation about NA's plan to harm and destroy Nusantara made by Lius in the chat forum of Nusantara Governors Association. Here is the personal opinion from The Hon. Kevin McCallister, MP as the initiator of the motion of no confidence against him: "Political feud between Lius and NA (Current Foreign Minister of Nusantara) must be resolved by them both personally. It is ethically wrong if a governor as a government official clashing with the other government officials. It would be understandable if he, Lius, was opposition, but now, he is in the government. The biggest mistake he did is attempting to convince others that NA is bringing harm and trying to destroy Nusantara without showing the data or evidence. That's why I propose this motion of no confidence against him", said the Governor of Jakarta, The Hon. Kevin McCallister, MP after met by the media reporter from Nusantara Daily (Indonesian: Harian Nusantara). Chronology 12:19 PM: The Governor of Jakarta, The Hon. Kevin McCallister, MP questioned and doubted the loyalty and obedience of Uncle Kantoi 98, The Governor of North Maluku, to the Government of Republic of Nusantara. 12:36 PM: The Governor of Jakarta announced the motion of no confidence against the Governor of North Maluku through the Forum of Nusantara Governors Association. 12:37 PM: Vote of no confidence was underway 13:02 PM: "Political feud between Lius and NA (Current Foreign Minister of Nusantara) must be resolved by them both personally. It is ethically wrong if a governor as a government official clashing with the other government officials. It would be understandable if he, Lius, was opposition, but now, he is in the government. The biggest mistake he did is attempting to convince others that NA is bringing harm and trying to destroy Nusantara without showing the data or evidence. That's why I propose this motion of no confidence against him", said the Governor of Jakarta, The Hon. Kevin McCallister, MP after met by the media reporter from Nusantara Daily (Indonesian: Harian Nusantara). 13:10 PM: 75% supporting and 25% refusing the motion of no confidence. 14:00 PM: The Governor of North Maluku, Uncle Kantoi 98, quit from the Nusantara Governors Association. 14:01 PM: 80% supporting and 25% refusing the motion of no confidence. 14:05 PM: The Governor of Jakarta sent the document of the motion of no confidence to President of the Republic of Nusantara, Pr. MacklessN Djayadiningrat, and the Minister of Home Affairs, Minister Izazi Fatwadiningrat. 14:07 PM: Member of Parliament from Nusantara Alliance, AS, proposed Mahaputri Lily Djayadiningrat as the successor of the Governor of North Maluku, replacing Uncle Kantoi 98, in Nusantara Parliament. 14:30 PM: 83% supporting and 17% refusing the motion of no confidence. 14:44 PM: President MacklessN Djayadiningrat gave the green light to sack Uncle Kantoi 98 from his position as the Governor of North Maluku. Voting Result 83% (5 out of 6 Governors) was supporting the motion and 17% (1 out of 6 Governors) was opposing the motion of no confidence against the Governor of North Maluku, Uncle Kantoi.